Ineed to feel important
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Lucas has returned to visit some old pals and to create a sequel to a Fred video. Carly and Sam claim that, but is that really why he's here..? Slash LucasxFreddie.


**This would be my first slash fic. So bare with me here.**

**It continues off of 'ImeetFred."**

**Now, begin.**

**-X-**

_"Because I don't think Fred's all that funny." Freddie said, point blank._

_Sam and Carly stared at each other, then turned to their delusional tech producer._

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh, my, God.." Carly gapped, looking out her tiny window down to the streets of Seattle. Seeing a tiny red beetle pull up into the apartment building entrance. "Sam! It's Lucas!"

Sam ran to the window with a stick of beef jerky in her clutches. Nibbling as the two examined the beetle, soon, it disappeared inside.

The two girls ran downstairs to great an old friend.

"Mom I'll be back later." He said, peeking inside the car window. She informed him of the time they should meet. Staying at a nearest hotel felt was the best for her, Lucas suggested.

She pulled out into the streets of Seattle and drove off to the Inn.

He turned to the apartment and walked inside.

The stairs looked as if they went on forever..

"Hey, excuse me. Can you tell me where Carly Shay's apartment is?" He asked. His eye's moving in different directions around the room.

Lewbert lowered his paper, Lucas studied the expression on his face. Psychotic looking mad man..

Suddenly, loud stomping came from upstairs trailing down the steps.

"Lucas!" Carly gasped out of excitement, Sam followed, while still gnawing on her jerky. She and him shared a quirky smile.

Carly threw her arms around Lucas as he responded to her hug. Pulling away from her, he was about to share a hug with Sam, quickly rejecting, after realizing she had steak sauce all across her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked optimistically.

"Not that it's a bad thing that your here...Even though you didn't say you were coming.."

Carly shushed her.

A grin spread across Lucas' cheeks.

"Well I just came by to visit you guys. And hey, I have a great Fred episode idea. A sequel to our cabbage video."

Carly and Sam both shared excited expressions. And turning their attention back to him. "That'd be awesome! We'd love to be in another Fred video."

"Cool." Lucas added. "And hey, where's Freddie? He can be in it too."

"Freddie's probably at his apartment." Carly answered giving a shrug.

"Which is weird since Carly's here."

Lucas chuckled. They all smiled at each other. Both girls happy to see their old friend again.

He followed them to Carly's apartment where they can look over the script idea.

But inside Lucas' mind was a twister of questions. One particular one that would not cease.

_Where's Freddie._

_

* * *

_

"Here we are. Look familiar?" Carly asked shutting the door behind her. Lucas lowered his arm, letting his back pack slide off his arm onto the floor. He missed this place. It's so lively and it's such an exciting and entertaining life. Nothing like it was back home. He was able to act rather well on camera. At some point, he would wish his life was like Fred's. At least it was more entertaining. But truthfully, he was just a normal boy in a normal town.

Who nobody really knew. But everybody knew Fred.

He sat on the couch he missed so much. Relaxing his shoulders for a bit. That back pack was heavy...With his camera, and his binder full of all the Fred scripts. And his.....lunch.

Sam made her way to the trash can and threw her jerky away.

Heading toward the fridge getting some lemonade.

Carly took his back pack and sat along side him on the couch.

"So how have you been Lucas? You haven't really replied much to Icarly's emails. We missed hearing from you." She said crossing her legs. She has such a pretty smile, Lucas thought. Things just felt different with her ever since she denied him that kiss.

"Just too busy making Fred videos I guess." He replied. "Sorry.."

Carly brushed that aside. Sam arrived next to them with a jug of lemonade. Pouring some for Carly. Volunteering to pour some for Lucas, he declined.

Spencer stumbled out of his room, wearing what seems to be a while apron with rainbow splotches all over him.

"Carly...Can you do me a favor?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

Carly stood up. "Sure what is it?"  
He caught his breath finally. "I need you to go to the store and pick up some smoothie mix...!"

She cocked an eye brow, as well as Sam. Fred then turned to Spencer as well. "Smoothie mix?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm gonna be in my room all night working on a painting and I need something to keep me awake. Please?"  
Carly got her coat and threw it over her. "Sure, do you have the money?"

Spencer threw out his wallet and pulled the money she needed and threw it in her hand. Signaling Sam, she shook her head. Making a 'gonking' face at Lucas. Carly shook her head and signaled her again.

Sam frowned. Chugging down the last bit of lemonade. And following her out.

"Oh, Lucas if you want to see Freddie he's just across here."

He nodded. Inside he felt butterflies. A feeling of excitement. The truth was he was more excited to see Freddie than anyone else. He's been wondering why he's been feeling that way when he thinks about him..

And yeah, he thinks about him quite often.

He got up, making his way across the hall knocking on his door.

Freddie heard it from the fire escape.. Jumping over his window and running to the door. He answered.

Seeing a slightly taller boy, with blond hair. And some-what gorgeous brown eyes..

Instantly. Memories of him and Carly and Sam came flooding back. He realized it was Lucas.

"Lucas?" he asked surprised, opening the door wider. "What are you doing in Seattle?"

Lucas was silent for a moment, his hand fiddling behind him. That hyper feeling inside him would not ease up.

"I just came to visit for a while." He answered. There was something else he wanted to mention...What was it, he knew it had something to do with Fred. He just couldn't remember the rest at that prior moment.

"Come in." Freddie said signaling him in.

Lucas walked in admiring his tiny apartment. It was cozy. It felt some-what homey. There was a window facing down Seattle. Where you could see the traffic.

He turned to see Freddie again, but he was making his way back to the fire escape. Lucas then followed.

He poked his head out from the entrance. Seeing Freddie gazing out into the town. Sitting on his usual spot. That particular spot, where he normally sits to think about things.

Certain things. Certain _happenings._

Lucas shyly walked in standing next to him.

"So you came to visit?" Freddie asked, not budging or showing any movements. "I figured you were on some Fred business."  
Lucas smirked. "Nah...Believe it or not I did miss you guys. So I figured since I'm on Spring break, why not visit some old friends."

Freddie _then _turned to Lucas smiling. He did miss his old friend...Rival. Which ever you want to call it. Before Lucas left, he really felt they were good friends. They learned things about each other that day.

Lucas turned to Freddie, he couldn't help but giggle faintly. Realizing that Freddie is indeed, a tad shorter than he is. He couldn't help but think how _cute _he was.

"What's so funny?" He asked raising an eye brow.

Lucas shook his head, chuckling a bit. "Nothing."

Freddie pressed onward. "No really what?"

Lucas lifted his head back up again. He looked into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes.

Not realizing it, he was leaning in. Freddie was unaware.

His lips were then onto Freddie's. A static jolt vibrated all over Freddie's body. And Lucas heard his tiny gasp. Making him grin for a slight moment. But then immediately focused on him.

Freddie's mind went blank. He didn't know what Lucas was doing or thinking..

Why was he kissing Freddie? Either he was crazy, or he really missed Freddie _that _much.

...Or was there something else to this act?

He wanted to ask, if he could just pull away.

After another 4 seconds. Lucas pulled away. Leaving at only two inches away from his face. His eyes still focused on his. He wanted to take a breath. He wanted to go back to that happy feeling he had experienced.

Freddie was at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to say. He just didn't know if he should bring it up exactly.

"Lucas." He whispered. He stood so stiffly. However Lucas felt so lively inside. He wanted to experience it so badly again. But what were to happen if Freddie dodged him that time? That would be a clear hint that he ruined it all. Ruining the one main reason why he came back to Seattle again.

They're picture perfect moment felt as if it lasted forever. The moment looked dead. Both silent. Both doing nothing.

Until Lucas _smiled._

"I wanted to do that for a while, now.." He whispered. His eyes darting into both of Freddie's. Freddie was speechless. And at the same time, honored. As much as it hurt, he knew Carly would never say that, let alone do, that to him. And Sam...Sam wasn't even part of the dream.

_Never was._

He felt that feeling inside him too. But he recognized that feeling. He would have it every time Carly was around.

Freddie drempt of kissing Carly for the longest time now. But she wouldn't let him. He wanted to please her when that happened. Hoping she would be satisfied. That's all he wanted.

Was to please her.

Freddie didn't want this moment to pass up. He wanted to please....

_Lucas. _

Placing his hand across Lucas' cheek. He leaned in, feeling his lips upon Lucas'.

And Lucas immediately responded. His hands roamed from Freddie's chest, to both his shoulder. Pulling him into the kiss deeply.

The two were lost. Completely forgetting everything that had happened no more than 5 minutes ago.

Knowing Lucas wanted this so much, Freddie didn't hesitate to give him what he wanted.

After all, he did want to _please _somebody. To make him feel that he was important.

Lucas pulled away from Freddie, needing air.

But still remained attached to Freddie. He shared a soft smile.

"I know you don't like Fred....But what about Lucas.?"

Freddie smiled back. Meeting back up at Lucas' gaze.

"I don't like Fred....But I _love _Lucas."

Hearing that, made Lucas tear up a little bit. It was clear he was the softy in this whole relationship..

And Freddie would be there to wipe the tears away if something went wrong.

"But we can't stay long up here..Sam and Carly want to go over the script." He said placing his arms back on his sides.

"What script?" Freddie asked.

"The sequel to Fred meeting ICarly." He replied. Running back inside.

Freddie chuckled, running after him.

_**Fin.**_

**Okay, there's my first slash one shot..I got many critisizms on how I have point of view issues..So this time, I decided to do it from a writers point of view instead of the characters. Because I still need to work on that.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the one shot. :) And yeah I know...It's an odd couple. But I've been meaning to write that ever since the episode ended.**

**I've just been rather lazy.**

**But here you go..And I'm glad it's done.**


End file.
